Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing digital information, and more particularly to providing digital information for local access.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been spreading like wild fire. Even very young children are using them extensively. For years, the main application of mobile devices has been making phone calls. But with the proliferation of smart phones and other types of high-performance mobile devices, people have been using these devices for numerous other applications, such as playing games and watching videos. Another major development is the significant increase in the popularity of cloud computing, where the applications are stored in large data farms. Remotely accessing large bandwidth applications quickly has become a major burden to the networks.
Imagine you are at an Internet café trying to watch a movie from a video site via a cellular network. It is on a Sunday and a major game, such as the Super Bowl, is played. Assume a number of customers are using the network with their mobile devices to watch the game. At the same time, other customers are using the network to access and play high-speed video games that need a lot of bandwidth. Very likely, watching your movie would not be a satisfying experience because the amount of time to download your movie is too long. With limited bandwidth and reduced speed, other customers probably would not be in much better shape than you. Such annoyance will lead to customer dissatisfaction of the Internet café, adversely affecting their business.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for better information access via wireless devices.